


Inktober 29 - Mon Mothma veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inktober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Mon Mothma est ravie de retrouver Obi-Wan, même s'il a pris un coup de vieux





	Inktober 29 - Mon Mothma veut goûter à Obi-Wan

À l'époque où il l'avait rencontrée, Mon Mothma était une jeune et fringante sénatrice. Tout à fait charmante. Et d'excellente compagnie. À présent qu'il la retrouvait au sein de la rébellion, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait peu changé. L'assurance avait remplacé l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, son visage de jeune fille en fleur avec pris la beauté mature d'une femme dans la force de l'âge et elle s'habillait toujours en blanc.

À côté Obi-Wan avait vu ses cheveux roux tourner au blanc et sa peau soyeuse avait mal supporté le désert. Mais Mon Mothma lui assura qu'il avait toujours la même étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux, et que son sourire était toujours aussi charmeur.

Obi-Wan fit donc de son mieux pour tenir la comparaison avec son jeune lui, malgré ses articulations grinçantes et l'arthrite qui rendait ses mains maladroites. Et il n'avait plus la vigueur pour enchaîner les rounds. Mais Mon Mothma sembla ravie de ce retour aux sources - avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus pour une réunion d'urgence.

Obi-Wan aurait préféré qu'ils retournent à l'époque avant la guerre des clones, il n'avait plus l'âge de courir partout, en enchainant réunions tactiques et champs de bataille sans guère de temps pour manger ou dormir. Le général Kenobi était peut-être de retour, mais cette fois-ci on avait intérêt à le laisser faire sa sieste !

PLUS QUE DEUX

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
